These People are Sick
by Jazelle
Summary: No I'm Not Rasict at all. But looks like some people in Jade's school happen to be. Poor Jade. This is yet another parody. This stuff is crazy, god help me I've gone mad :P


THESE PEOPLE ARE SICK (More Racial Slurs than you can Handle!)  
  
Another Insane Parody by Jazelle. I try to write some good stories for you people but these are so much fun. Oh well, Enjoy it ( ( ( (  
  
JADE: Hi Jackie Can I have a dollar?  
  
JACKIE: For what, Jade?  
  
JADE: I want a soda.  
  
JACKIE: Oh no Jade soda is very bad for you it has too mugh Sugar. I will make you some tea.  
  
JADE: Tea is for 27 year old british guys with Bleached blonde hair who wear designer suits  
  
JACKIE: Don't be silly Jade, Pegasus' drinks wine.  
  
JADE: I..... Nevermind, I'm going to school now.  
  
JACKIE: Have fun Jade  
  
JADE:Yeah whatever  
  
***Jade goes to school***  
  
DREW:Ewww Jade your an ugly asian gook with stupid pretend Ninjas  
  
JADE: Why you rasist son of a bitch I should....  
  
MS. HARTMAN:Jade! How dare you use profanity. Drew gave you a compliment and you act that way!  
  
JADE: Compliment!? He called me a gook! He's rude!  
  
MS. HARTMAN: Thats no need to curse at him now go home you potty mouth gook  
  
JADE: Oh now that is it!  
  
***Jade kicks their rude racist teeth out***  
  
JADE: Nobody messes with Jade  
  
JEU LIN: Hello Jade  
  
JADE: I didn't know you went here  
  
SIMONE MAGGUS: Hi Jade  
  
JADE: Whoever said you two could be on more than one episode  
  
***They both give a blank stare***  
  
JADE: Well!? I didn't think so. Go away you extras.  
  
HAKFOO: Little girl give me the band of shivas  
  
JADE: But I don't have it  
  
HAKFOO: Fine then I guess I'll just have to kill you then  
  
***Jade runs away***  
  
HAKFOO: Hey I was only kidding Jade. I'm so lonely.  
  
VALMONT: What's up buddy?  
  
HAKFOO: Hooray you are still my friend!  
  
***Hakfoo gives Valmont a big hug***  
  
VALMONT: Have you gone insane?  
  
HAKFOO: No but whoever wrote this story obviously has  
  
VALMONT: Poor overweight American slobs, Cheerio Hakfoo  
  
VIPER: I better be in this damn episode. How can they pass up blatant T&A?  
  
VALMONT: I know I can't  
  
VIPER: Pervert  
  
JADE: Viper what the hell race are you?  
  
VIPER:African and French. Oh yeah and Asian. Oh and white too. And Hispanic.  
  
JADE: right...  
  
RATSO: I want a teddy bear  
  
FINN: I want a new pistol, maybe a Magnum, Guns are wicked cool  
  
CHOW: I want to be taller  
  
***Tohru uses some of Valmont's White hair dye and puts on a Santa Suit***  
  
TOHRU:Ho Ho Ho merry Christmas everyone  
  
RATSO: Yay wheres my Teddy Bear, Turbo Troll, Melvin Moose Doll, and Gnomekop toys, Tohru Claus?  
  
TOHRU: None of that you're 33 years old get a life you look like a mob leader  
  
RATSO: Damn Asian Santa! Christmas Sucks!  
  
FINN: Whatever. All I want is some new Gunns to play with, a surfboard and an electric guitar please.  
  
TOHRU: You must still think your a teenger or something. Grow up and stop using slang.  
  
FINN: Damn Overweight Santa! Christmas Sucks!  
  
CHOW: So Santa my buddy can you make me taller?  
  
TOHRU: Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! You! Taller! Not a chance. Go to Moose world with jade or something!  
  
CHOW: Damn Taller than Me Santa! Christmas Sucks!  
  
TOHRU: How about some Platform boots so you can look even more like a girl! Hahahaha!  
  
CHOW: Girl! If anybody looks like a girl it's Valmont. Long hair, earrings, and that purple dress he wore.  
  
VALMONT: What!?  
  
SHENDU: Fucking fashionly challenged mortals! It was a Scoserers Gown I tell you! A Scorserer's Gown!  
  
***Everyone laughs at Shendu***  
  
FINN: Hahahaha! And all the other demons wear skirts too!  
  
VIPER: I cant believe they would rather have men in skirts than me! I want a contract with Sailor Moon!  
  
JADE: Sailor Viper?  
  
JACKIE: I can't take this anymore this story is officially over. Good night.  
  
JADE: It's only 1:30  
  
JACKIE: Oh dear God. Who knows how this could go on...  
  
THE END.... Or Is It.... 


End file.
